


Nightstand Musings.

by terribleCoder



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terribleCoder/pseuds/terribleCoder
Summary: Number Man wakes up in his bed. With Jack Slash. That's it. I wrote this a long time ago, pre Ward
Relationships: Jacob | Jack Slash/Number Man | Harbinger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Nightstand Musings.

It could have been a dream. A really vivid one. But Jack's there. Almost bare, slowly breathing, his body pressing the mattress. Right next to him.

Harbinger could have killed him. It was too easy. Weapons splayed on the nightstand. When Jack at his climax, gasping and swearing between breaths. Hell, he could've done it with his own bare hands. It's probable. Even now.

And then Jack would retaliate, grabbing a nearby blade and slashing his throat. Of course he's not that weak. Jack might lose, but he'll get hurt. 

He let his gaze stay over the other man's face. Slightly chapped lips. Strands of hair reaching the stubble of his chin. Without that arrogant smirk, he looked human. Normal.

Harbinger doesn't know if he should be glad or scared. Maybe both. Thrill. An almost pleasurable sensation of fright. He let himself loose. Jack's back propped against a wall. Calloused fingertips clutching his shirt. Everything all over the place. Their chest thumping as if it's going to burst. Satisfactory.

The man sleeping beside him might as well be someone else. Hallucinations. Others wearing or mimicking Jack's skin. There might be someone outside ready to ambush them. He usually have a good sense of what's around him, who's lying or hiding. Still, times like this, one should always be wary.

But he's not dumb enough to just fuck and be done with it. No matter how spontaneous it look, their encounter last night was planned. Right place at the right time. No disturbance. Still it's possible his perceptions and sentiments had him.

One minute passed, and Jack stir under the covers. Eyes opened, half-lidded. Vulnerable. Harbinger drew in a sharp breath, hands ghosting over Jack's cheek. He trusted him. Trust him enough to show how he screams and moans.

Harbinger drew himself closer, head placed near Jack's shoulder, their hands intertwined. Fuck it. If this is a trap, he'll enjoy it until dawn breaks.


End file.
